Nightmare
by The Yank and The Brit
Summary: Has Ranger's worst fear come true? A sequel has been added as chapter two.
1. Chapter 1

**Nightmare**

**By JanG.**

**Disclaimer:** The characters from the world of Stephanie Plum are the sole property of the author, Janet Evanovich.  I have only borrowed them and do not wish to make money off them.  This story, however, is copyrighted to the mentioned author. This story is for entertainment purposes ONLY.

**Author's Notes: **Many thanks to AmyF, for beta'ing this piece for me.

**Rating:  **R for Sexual situations

**oo000oo**

The room was cold and sterile.  I faltered at the door.  In the middle of the room lay a body covered with a sheet on the metal table.  The bile rose in my throat.  This was something I never thought I'd have to do.

I felt a hand on my shoulder; Tank had always been at my side.  Now, more than ever, I would need him.

Like an automaton, I moved towards my nightmare.

"Are you ready, Mr. Manoso?"  The pathologist looked at me before gripping the sheet.

I nodded and he pulled the sheet back to reveal the horror that had haunted my dreams.

"It's her."  I felt myself go lightheaded.  The ME started to list the injuries and abuses that had been heaped upon her beautiful body.

The doctor's voice faded out of my consciousness to be replaced by the ringing of a phone, and as if from a distance, I saw him go to answer it. 

The shrill sound didn't stop.  It became louder, so loud that it even blocked out the sight of Stephanie lying battered and bruised in front of me.

My head jerked up and I realized that I'd fallen asleep at my desk, the ringing I'd heard in my dream had been real and I reached for the phone. "Speak."

"Ranger?"  Her voice sounded small and scared.

"Babe?  Where are you?"  My heart rate seemed to immediately go back to normal. She was alive.

"I... I don't know."

"Are you okay?"

"Umm... yeah, I'm a little confused, but I'm okay.  I think."

"You're calling from your cell?"  When she said yes, I told her to stay on the line, and then pressed the intercom to the communications room.  "Triangulate the signal from Steph's cell phone.  Now."  I took a deep breath and returned my attention to Steph.

"Babe, you've been missing for thirty-six hours.  We found your car at the mall, but no trace of you."

"Thirty-six hours?  No, that can't be right; it's only been a couple of hours."

"No, Babe.  You went missing on Monday evening.  It's Wednesday."

I heard a perfunctory knock on the door and as it opened Lester poked his head through the opening.  "Boss?  We got her.  She's in Newark."

"Babe?  Stay put, I'm coming to get you.  We're moving now, I'll call you right back."  I hung up the desk phone and grabbed my cell, immediately calling Steph back.  She answered on the first ring.

"Babe, talk to me.  What was the last thing you remember?"  As I talked, I ran out of the office, meeting Tank and Bobby at the elevator.  They were holding the doors open and as I stepped on the car, they slid shut.  I saw Tank look at my fingers as they tapped out my impatience against my thigh, then glancing up at me, he raised an eyebrow.  The elevator doors barely opened before we were running to an SUV.  Tank didn't even ask if I wanted to drive, he just slid behind the wheel and fired up the engine.  "Babe?"

"I'm here, Ranger.  The last thing I can remember?  I parked my car at the mall and was walking towards Macy's... that's it.  The next thing I remember is being on this street.  Where am I?"

"You're in Newark.  We've got your location.  Stay put and we'll be there before you know it."

"My phone's low on power, it's beeping at me."

"Disconnect but leave the phone switched on so we can keep track of the GPS."

"Okay.  Ranger?"

"Yeah Babe?"

"I'm scared.  What happened to me?"

"Once we've got you home safe, we'll find out."

**oo000oo**

Tank drove like a madman and we must have hit warp speed on the way to Newark.  I saw her as soon as we pulled up to her location.  She was sitting on a low wall on the edge of a parking lot.  I'd never seen her look so dejected before.  I sat down next to her and she rested her head on my shoulder.  I put my arm around her and held her close.

Bobby had followed me and squatted down in front of her.

"Stephanie.  Look at me, sweetheart."  I watched as he shone a small penlight in her eyes, "does your head hurt at all?"  When she shook her head, he looked at me.  "Her pupils are reacting normally.  I think we should get some blood work done.  Just to see if she's ingested anything or..."

He didn't have to say anymore.  I knew he was talking drugs.  Somehow I didn't think Steph would take anything willingly.  And if not willingly then we needed to find out how and when.

If we took her to the ER, a report would probably have to be sent to the police – especially if they found traces of drugs in her bloodstream.  In an instant I made a decision which I hoped wouldn't come back to bite me in the future.

"Bobby, can you draw the blood at RangeMan and use a private lab?  I'd like to keep this on the QT."

"No problem.  If the results call for further investigation we'll just take it from there."

 "C'mon Babe."  I helped her stand and walked her to our vehicle, climbing in the back with her.  She looked like she was half-asleep, and as soon as we were settled, I drew her against me and felt her relax as she fell asleep.

Now that Steph was safe, the journey back to Trenton was taken at a much slower pace.  After we'd been on the road for about half an hour, my cell rang.

"Speak."

Lester's voice came over the line, relief in his voice.  "Boss.  Newark PD were called to a suicide earlier.  A George Fredericks hung himself in his garage.  Guess what else they found."

"Santos," I growled.  "I'm not in the mood for guessing games."

"A shrine to Bombshell.  Pictures all over his wall, articles from newspapers, the works.  They also found a hypodermic with some residue.  It's being tested as we speak."

"I want those lab results before the police get them."

"I'm on it, boss."  Lester hung up and I had an immense feeling of relief.  Whoever this Fredericks was, he had done this to Steph and was no longer a threat.  Now we just had to piece together what happened between the mall on Monday and earlier today, when she'd called me.

Tank parked the SUV in the garage as close to the elevator as he could get.  Holding a sleeping Steph in my arms, I entered the car with Tank and Bobby.  We stopped on five to allow Tank and Bobby to get off.  Before the doors slid shut again, Bobby turned and held them open. "I'll get my kit and meet you up on seven."

I nodded at him and he allowed the doors to slide shut. As the elevator traveled up to the seventh floor, I gazed down at the woman in my arms.  I recalled how I'd felt the last time she'd been missing, before we found her in the cupboard at Stiva's, and realized that this time had been so much worse.  Now she had come to mean a whole lot more to me.  I had to put Steph down in order to open the door to my apartment; being only half awake, she swayed.  Hooking one arm around her while I keyed the lock; opening the door, I swung her back up into my arms and walked inside.  I realized with a shock that I was carrying her over the threshold, and suddenly I wanted that to be for real.

I laid her on the bed and was in the process of removing her shoes when a knock sounded at the front door.  I let Bobby in and he went directly to the bedroom and took samples of Steph's blood with quiet efficiency.  "I'll put a rush on this.  Not a lot we can do until we get the results.  If we'd taken her to hospital she would've been kept in for observation, we can do that just as well here.  Call me if you notice anything unusual, okay Boss?"

I nodded and thanked him, allowing him to see himself out. 

Before going back to Steph, I went to my closet and removed one of my t-shirts.  I returned to the bed and started undressing a very unresisting Steph.  I stripped her down to her bra and panties, and slipped my shirt over her head and covered her body. 

Laying her back down I slid my hands under her back and unclipped her bra, pulled the straps down her arms and then out from under the shirt.  I'd surprised myself that I'd managed to undress her without taking any liberties.

I stripped off my shoes and socks and dragged my shirt up over my head.  Still wearing my cargo pants, I lay down next to Steph and pulled her into my arms, resting her back against my chest.  I relaxed as I listened to her even breathing.  I kissed her neck just below her ear and closed my eyes. 

**oo000oo**

I awoke to the sensation of Steph's lips caressing my neck.  I feigned sleep for a moment or two, enjoying the feeling before reality took over.  Opening my eyes, I rolled over onto my side and faced her.  She looked back at me, her gaze steady and clear.  Whatever had been in her system had obviously worked its way out and she was now very lucid.

Had she been aware that she'd been kissing me?  Or had she been reacting to me in her sleep?  To test the waters I pulled her to me and slowly took possession of her mouth.  An answering pressure from her spurred me on to push at her lips with my tongue.  With a contented sigh, she opened for me and I tasted her warm sweetness.  Our tongues did a slow sensual dance before I pulled back.

"Do you want this, Babe?"

"More than anything."  Her eyes told me that she knew what she was getting into.

"Once we take this step, there's no going backwards.  I'm not going to send you back to Morelli again."

"I want to go forward, Ranger, not back."

I knew we needed to talk about her missing thirty-six hours, to try to piece together what had happened.  But it could wait; my body was screaming for hers and wouldn't be denied.  I gripped the hem of her t-shirt and worked it up and off her body, flipping it away to land somewhere on the floor.  Her panties and my cargoes followed similar flight paths.  Skin to skin we held each other tight.

I pulled back to turn her onto her back, but she resisted, pushing me onto mine instead.  Lying flat on top of me, she began to place soft kisses on my skin.  Beginning with my lips, she worked her way down via my neck and chest to my abs.  I felt my muscles quiver as her tongue outlined the ridges of my abdomen.  She continued south, bypassing my very hard cock.  When she reached my right knee, she switched over to the other thigh, breasts brushing the hairs on my legs sending electric shocks to my brain. 

My breath shortened as she worked her way back up towards my groin.  When I felt her breath and then her tongue on the head of my cock, I growled.  I was so excited I began to doubt my ability to last.  With a quick flip, I reversed our positions. 

"My turn."  I ground out as I began to return the favor.  Starting with her lips and working my way down.  I stopped to suck on the sensitive skin where her neck joined her shoulder before continuing on to the soft swell of her breast.

Her skin was so soft and white it was almost translucent; I could mark it so easily.  But this time I refrained from doing so.  I lingered at a nipple, sucking a little, nipping it lightly and then kissing it before moving over to give its twin the same treatment.

Kneeling between her long beautiful legs, I ran my fingers lightly over her stomach.  I chuckled when she squirmed a little when I hit a ticklish spot.  Of course, I had to hit that spot with my tongue.  Her answering giggle made me smile against her skin.

I followed the route she'd traveled; down one leg and up the other, kissing, licking and nipping.  When I reached my goal at the apex of her thighs, I parted her curls and licked the length of her cleft.  Fastening my lips around the little nub I alternately sucked and licked until she was writhing with need.

Raising myself up I moved my body up hers, kissing my way up as I had on the way down.  When I reached her face, I looked into her eyes as I stroked her cheek with the back of my fingers.  The look she was giving me was one of tenderness, trust and love.  I hoped my face had the same emotions playing across it, because I wanted her to know how much this meant to me.

I nudged her opening with my cock and she thrust her hips upwards.  That's all it took.  I slid into her warmth so easily it was as if she were made for me.  Her inner muscles gripped me as I withdrew and slowly re-entered.

I wanted to make this time last.  This, the first time since that stupid deal.  I knew I wasn't going to be able to last long though.  We moved together, in an undulating dance that our bodies intimately understood. 

She closed her eyes, a look of bliss on her face as we made love.  I watched her as her emotions flew across her face.  Even with her eyes closed, I could tell what she was feeling.  Suddenly her eyes opened wide and I felt her inner walls tighten around me and then start to pulsate.  A moan escaped her throat and I lowered my head to kiss her deeply, hungrily swallowing her cry of pleasure. 

Just as her orgasm was finishing I could feel mine about to explode.  I pushed hard into her and I felt the rush of my climax begin.  Rearing up, I continued to pump into her until I was spent.

I tried not to collapse onto her as I fell forward.  I pulled out of her and rolled to one side.  Gathering her to me, she laid her head on my shoulder.  I lay there for a moment or two until my heart stopped its hammering and my breathing slowed a little.

As I held her in my arms, I thought back to my dream earlier in the day.  I turned my head and kissed the top of hers.

"I dreamed you were dead."

"I'm not.  I'm here.  And I'm very much alive."

I squeezed her gently.  "I know, Babe.  When you were missing… just before you called, I dreamed you were dead."  She raised herself up to look at me and I tucked one of her curls behind her ear.  "I never want to go through that again."  I hesitated, not knowing how she would respond to what I needed to ask.  "Stay?"

"I'm not going anywhere.  At least, not until tomorrow morning."

"No, Steph.  Stay.  Move in with me."

"So you can keep me safe.  No way, Batman."

"No.  Not to keep you safe.  Stay, because I love you."  It was as if the sun had come out after a storm.  The smile she gave me made my heart miss a beat.  Three simple words and she glowed in a way that warmed me inside out.  I'd have to remember to say it more often.

"I love you too, Ranger.  And I will stay… for now."  She winked and grinned even wider, if that were possible.  "As for the future, ask me again after we make love one more time."

I was willing to make love to her as many times as she wanted, if it meant convincing her to move in with me.   I knew the woman in my arms needed her independence, and I'd find a way to give her that, and still make her completely mine.   Words would come later, right now I just wanted her, and I showed her by pulling her to me and kissing with enough passion to make her toes curl.

**End**


	2. Chapter 2

**Waking Up**

**By JanG.**

**Disclaimer:** The characters from the world of Stephanie Plum are the sole property of the author, Janet Evanovich. I have only borrowed them and do not wish to make money off them. This story, however, is copyrighted to the mentioned author. This story is for entertainment purposes ONLY.

**Author's Note:** After posting "Nightmare" I received a number of requests for the story of Steph's missing thirty-six hours. I also wanted to know what had happened during that time. Thankfully, my muse was cooperative and the following is the resulting story.

This story starts the morning after the end of "Nightmare" and can be counted as chapter two of "Nightmare".

I am indebted to 'Jersey Girl In Oxford' (Sue) for her help on the medical aspects of this story. Many, many thanks to AmyF, for being my beta and my friend. She helped make this a whole lot better than it would have been without her input.

**oo000oo**

It was just before dawn when I awoke. Determined to get a jump-start on the day, I disentangled myself from Steph and slipped out of bed. Careful not to wake her, I pulled the comforter up over her shoulders before quietly heading to the bathroom.

I turned on the shower and stepped under the spray. As the hot water beat onto my skin, I thought back over the previous day. I realized that Steph hadn't showered yesterday after we'd brought her back from Newark. Curiously, she'd looked well groomed, which was odd considering she'd been missing for thirty-six hours.

I'd been so relieved to have found her alive that I'd overlooked important details that I don't normally miss. She'd been in the hands of a kidnapper for a day and a half and I hadn't even... Shit!

Even now, I didn't want to acknowledge what I was thinking. Slamming my fist into the tiled wall, I mentally cursed myself. We should have taken her to the ER. Instead I was more worried about not letting the Burg find out the details of Steph's disappearance. We should've taken her there. She should have had a rape kit performed on her.

But no. The great Carlos Manoso just put her in his bed and... Oh God! I smashed my hand against the tiles again. I'd made love to her.

She'd just gone through God only knows how many different kinds of Hell and what had I done? Investigated? No. Had her checked out by a doctor? No. I'd made love to her. And not just once. How could I have been so stupid? Where Steph is concerned I've always had difficulty thinking clearly, but this time I'd outdone myself in my stupidity.

I quickly finished my shower, dried off and left the bathroom. I grabbed a pair of cargoes and shirt from the closet and silently got dressed so as not to disturb Steph.

Snatching my cell phone from the dresser, I made my way to the kitchen. I started coffee and while I waited, I called Tank.

"Boss? Do you know what time it is? Even for you this is early."

"You can catch up on your beauty sleep another time. I want you, Santos and Brown here on seven in one hour. Leave a note for Ella on the way up asking her for breakfast for five."

"I'll call her before I leave for the office."

"No don't wake her, the note will do; we'll still all be here at the time she normally brings breakfast."

"This about Steph?"

"Yes."

"We'll bring all relevant intel."

"Good." I disconnected and turned my attention to the coffee. I poured two cups; I didn't have cream but I did have creamer. I added some and a couple of spoons of sugar to Steph's cup and took it into the bedroom.

Placing the coffee on the nightstand, I sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Babe, wake up."

"Wha..?" She opened one eye then closed it again. "It's still dark out. Too early. Wanna sleep."

"Steph. Tank, Lester and Bobby will be coming up here soon; you don't want to still be in bed when they get here, do you?"

She dragged herself into a sitting position and my groin tightened as the rose-colored tips of her breasts became visible when the sheet fell away. I inwardly groaned and commanded my body to control itself. Averting my eyes, I concentrated on the coffee as I handed the cup to her.

"Coffee."

She pulled the sheet back up to cover herself and took the cup from my hand. Taking a sip of the steaming drink, she closed her eyes. "Mmmm... Caffeine."

I glanced at my watch. "You've got fifty minutes until my men arrive." I leaned over and lightly kissed her. "Ella will be bringing up breakfast later."

Exactly fifty minutes later, there was a knock on the apartment door. On my way to answer it, I closed the door to the bedroom, ensuring that Steph would have privacy while she finished getting dressed.

I nodded in approval at the preparedness of my primary team as I let them into the apartment. They had brought their laptops as well as paperwork, and headed straight into the living room to begin setting up on the coffee table.

"Thank you for coming in early." I could tell they were surprised by me thanking them; but this wasn't RangeMan business, it was personal. The guys mumbled a chorus of no problems. Tank and Lester had taken the couch and Bobby was occupying one of the armchairs so I moved to sit in the other. "Bobby. Blood test results?"

"The lab opens at eight, I'll call then."

I turned to the men on the couch. "Lester. The hypodermic?"

"Traces of Rohypnol."

I turned to Bobby and raised an eyebrow, hoping he would explain the drug. Always thorough, he didn't disappoint.

"Rohypnol is often given as sedation during medical procedures when it's better if the patient is awake but unaware." He pulled a printed sheet out of the file on the table in front of him and handed it to me. "In small doses, Steph would have been awake but unable to control her environment. It could also cause the memory loss; it's a well known side-effect."

I leaned forward to take the paper. "If she didn't have control how did she escape?"

"When the drug is wearing off the patient can perform tasks but will have no memory of having done so. I reckon Fredericks would simply administer another dose when he saw that Steph was becoming lucid. Perhaps he misjudged just how lucid she was and she took advantage of the situation."

I could feel Tank's eyes on me and I glanced over to him; he was sitting with his arms crossed over his chest. I didn't like the speculative glint in his eyes as he watched me. I knew what he was thinking and I only hoped he would have the sense to broach the subject before Steph came out of the bedroom, or even better, wait until we were alone.

Fortunately, Steph chose that moment to open the bedroom door, so I had a reprieve. I was not looking forward to the conversation that, sooner or later, Tank was going to instigate. A further reprieve came in the shape of Ella who knocked and entered with breakfast.

While Ella set the food up in the kitchen, I went over to Steph and lightly kissed her on the temple. "Get some food, Babe, and then we need your input in the meeting. We all want to find out what happened during your missing thirty-six hours, and somewhere in there," I tapped her head, "is the information we need."

"I still can't remember anything. But you never know, some more caffeine and Ella's pancakes might unlock a memory or two."

I could hear her greeting Ella in the kitchen as I walked back to the coffee table. Taking my seat again, I glanced at Lester. "I want a complete background check done on this George Fredericks. I want to know where he came from and what his connection is to Steph. Hell I want to know what he had for breakfast last Saturday!"

"On it, boss." Santos started tapping on his laptop, presumably entering the necessary parameters for an in-depth background search on the perp.

Steph wandered into the living room carrying a plate piled high with pancakes dripping with syrup. "Can I get anyone some coffee?"

"We're almost finished here; they can get coffee when we're done." The look she gave me told me that she was hurt by my tone of voice. I hadn't meant to be so terse, but I was still pissed off with myself and my anger was coloring my attitude with everyone and everything this morning.

Steph shrugged and sat down at the dining table to eat. "Ranger. I think I just remembered something. I'm not sure if it's from the missing hours or if it's from something else. I remember seeing pictures of me. Lots and lots of pictures. Does that make sense?"

Lester looked up from his computer. "Yeah Steph, it does. The guy that the police found dead had a whole wall plastered with pictures of you. Including articles cut out from newspapers."

Bobby got up and went to sit by Steph. "Do you have a headache?" Shaking her head, she glanced over my way and then back to Bobby, who seemed to sense her confusion . "What I meant was did you get a headache when you remembered the pictures?"

"No. Why? Should I have?"

"If you'd lost your memory due to being hit on the head, then you might get a headache when you remember something, but as you didn't..." He got up and came back over to the coffee table. "Boss. I think I just thought of a way to get Steph to remember. That is if she agrees."

I looked over at her and saw her nod of agreement. "What's your idea?"

"Do you remember Mack the medic?"

Tank sat forward and joined the discussion for the first time. "Tim Mackenzie?"

"Yeah. Well I kept in touch with him after his discharge. He went to medical school. He's a shrink now. He specializes in post-traumatic stress syndrome. He's had a lot of success using hypnosis."

Steph glanced our way, her expression serious. "If I agree to see this doctor, he's not going to have me walking around clucking like a chicken is he?"

Bobby and Lester chuckled at that. Even Tank's expression softened. Bobby was quick to reassure Steph. "No, he's a real doctor not some Vegas hypnotist. The thing is, Bombshell, you may not like what you remember."

"I can handle it."

"I remember Mack. He's a good man. Set it up, Bobby." I knew Tank was waiting to tear me a new one and I didn't want an audience. I decided to skip breakfast this once to give Tank an opportunity to talk to me in private. "Lester, Bobby, get yourselves some food. We'll meet again at oh-nine-hundred in my office."

Steph stood and walked over to me. She smelled of maple syrup and Bulgari; she'd used my shower gel. "Ranger, there's tons of food, you should eat."

I raised an eyebrow in surprise. Steph had never before given me advice about anything. The odd thing was... I liked it. And that was a shocker. "I'll grab something later."

I turned to leave and then, sensing her need for reassurance, changed my mind and turned back to her, bent down and gave her a quick kiss on her mouth. "Perhaps you can help Lester on that background check he's doing. You'd spot something familiar faster than he would." Without waiting for an answer, I walked out of the apartment. I could hear Tank's footsteps behind me. He remained silent until we reached my office.

Once inside, I went and sat behind my desk while he sat in one of the leather chairs set out for clients. Tank sat quietly, watching me. I returned his stare; the only sound in the room was the beating of the driving rain against the windows. I knew him so well; I knew he was wondering how far he could push me.

"You fucked her didn't you?" I didn't dignify his question with an answer.

"Carlos." He'd used my given name; it was sign of how angry he was with me. I sat quietly waiting for the storm to break over my head and I deserved everything he was about to dish out. "I've had many different opinions of you in over the years, but not once have I thought you an idiot." His glare was cold. "Until now."

"We have no idea what she went through with Fredericks. Did you even stop to think that maybe she'd been sexually abused, even raped?"

He was right of course. And I was fully aware of the fact that I hadn't stopped to think. "No I didn't. I should have, but I didn't. Just like we should have had a rape kit performed last night. But I was trying to limit the amount of gossip that would come of the situation. I didn't think of the consequences." I stood up and walked around my desk to sit on the edge. "There's nothing you can say to me that I haven't already berated myself with. But it's done. It's past. We move on."

"My God, boss, you're human after all! Who'd have thought it."

I took a deep breath and ran a hand over my face. "Maybe more than you would think."

"Huh?"

I stared at him. I didn't want to answer him. But he needed to know. They would all find out eventually anyway. Tank returned my look, his body language shouting belligerence.

I stood and walked over to the window. Looking out at the wet streets below, I wondered how much I should tell him. "I asked her to move in with me."

"About time!"

I spun around. Tank was my oldest and closest friend, but I was amazed that even he would have the temerity to speak to me like that. "What the Hell do you mean by that?"

"What I mean is, you've been in love with her almost since the first time you saw her, but you've been too chicken to admit it. Even to yourself!"

I could feel my hackles rising. "Be careful my friend. You are perilously close to meeting me on the mat in the gym."

My eyes widened in surprise when he chuckled. "And you'd lose. You know you can't beat me, Ranger."

I shrugged and went to sit behind my desk. "There's always a first time."

"In your dreams, boss!" He stood up, and turned to leave the room.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Going to check in with Lester and Stephanie, see how they're doing on that search." He grinned evilly at me. "Then I'm gonna bring you a coffee and something to eat. Don't worry, I'll make sure I bring you something healthy!"

As he left, I shook my head in disbelief and amusement. Out of all my men, Tank is the only one who had the balls to talk to me like that. Probably why I liked and trusted the man so much!

At precisely oh-nine-hundred Bobby, Lester and Stephanie were ushered into my office by Tank. I was impatient for news and I didn't give them much time to get settled. "Report."

Bobby cleared his throat. "The lab results confirmed Rohypnol." He looked at Steph. "Now we know he didn't give you anything else we don't have to worry about any long term effects."

"Babe? Any luck on finding a connection between Fredericks and yourself?"

"Nothing yet. But we did found out a lot about the guy. He was raised by his grandmother. His mother was only fourteen when she gave birth to him." Her face showed the sympathy she obviously felt for the girl. "She killed herself a few months after he was born."

Lester took up the report. "He had a very non-descript school record. Finished high school but didn't go to college. Held menial jobs; never keeping a job longer than a few months."

I looked at Steph again. "Definitely not familiar to you?"

"Nope. Nothing. I can't find where our paths crossed at all. We didn't go to the same school, no friends in common. Absolute zero."

"Bobby, did you contact Mack?"

"Yes, he can come over tomorrow morning, first thing."

"Fix it for oh-eight-thirty."

"You got it, boss."

"Lester, you stick with Steph today, I want to know how he knew her." He met my gaze and understood that I was telling him to watch over Steph as well. "Bobby, you can get back to RangeMan Business for the rest of today, but I'd like you to sit in on the session with Mack tomorrow, just in case we need anything."

"Sure thing."

Santos and Brown stood and began to leave. I turned to my second in command. "Tank, will you take over the Stevens account, they need someone to check over the new arrangements they need for their collection." He nodded and followed the others to the door. Steph began to leave as well, when I stopped her with a light touch on her arm.

She looked up at me, her blue eyes wide with curiosity. "The Stevens account?"

I shook my head slightly; she just has to know what's going on around her. "A long time client. They like to collect art and have some new acquisitions." Taking her hand, I led her over to the couch. "Stay for a bit. We haven't had a chance to talk today."

Sitting down, I pulled her down next to me and held her close. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm good." She stopped and hesitated before speaking again. "Ranger, this doctor tomorrow, what's he going to do? I mean will he say stuff like 'you're getting sleepy'."

"I know that hypnosis works, but I've never seen it used, so I can't tell you. What I do know is that you can't be made to do anything that your subconscious mind won't do. For instance you can't be forced to murder someone or even fall in love against your will."

She nodded and laid her head on my shoulder and I was content to just hold her for a few minutes. "Babe, you'd better go, Lester will be waiting for you." I softly kissed her forehead and led her to the door.

For the rest of the day I dealt with routine RangeMan paperwork. I'd neglected the business for almost three days and the work had piled up. It was seven in the evening before I finally stopped. I hadn't seen Steph since the meeting that morning, and I was looking forward to spending the evening with her. I collected a few files to work on later, turned off the lights, locked the door and took the stairs up to the seventh floor.

As soon as I entered the apartment I realized, from the delicious aromas, that Ella had already brought up dinner.

"Ranger? Is that you?"

Steph came out of the kitchen holding a tray with two covered plates and set them down on the dining table. I intercepted her on her way back to the kitchen, and pulled her into my arms for what I'd intended to be a light kiss. But just the touch of her lips on mine sent my good intentions flying.

With only the slightest encouragement from me, she opened her lips and returned my kiss tenfold. The sensuous strokes of her tongue against mine almost drove me mindless with desire and I pulled her tight against my body, knowing she would be able to feel the evidence of my obvious enthusiasm for her. I allowed myself a few more moments of delicious arousal before I pulled away and rested my forehead against hers.

I quickly kissed the tip of her nose. "Later, Babe." I lied. There wasn't going to be a 'later' until we had solved the mystery of those thirty-six hours. "Let's eat."

"I'd rather have you for dinner."

I laughed. She made me happier than I'd felt in a long time. "I said... later," and gave her a little push towards the table. "Go and sit, I'll just be a few minutes."

I was as good as my word and soon joined her at the table. I'd collected a bottle of wine from the kitchen and a couple of glasses. After pouring the wine, I sat and we began to eat.

"Did you and Lester come up with anything new on Fredericks?"

"Nope. Nothing. I've gone through every detail we could find on him. There isn't a single crossover point in our lives. We could have been living on different continents for all we've got in common." She took a sip of her wine before continuing. "Do you think hypnosis is going to work?"

"It doesn't always work. Depends on the person. Some people fight it, others are very good subjects." I watched her as I spoke. I'm sure she had no idea that every emotion she felt was clearly visible on her face. This time it was evident that she was nervous about the following day. "I'll be there with you, if you want me to be."

"I do. Thank you." She reached across the table and caressed my hand with hers. "I do want you there."

We finished our meal in relative silence. Not unusual for me, but very much so for her. Her exhaustion was apparent in her relative lack of appetite and conversation. She needed to relax. I was just about to suggest that she go and do just that, perhaps watch some TV, when I remembered something that had been bugging me all day.

"I know you're exhausted, but did you manage to speak to your mom today?"

"Umm... no. I really need to talk to her, tell her what's been happening. I'm sure the Burg grapevine has been working overtime. But she'll want to know why I'm staying here and not with them or at Joe's. Although why I should stay with him when we haven't been together for months and months, is anyone's guess."

"Call her now, before it gets any later." She got up from the table and picked up the phone in the living room. By the set of her shoulders, I could tell this was the last thing she wanted to do. I didn't blame her. Mothers have an uncanny knack of reducing their adult children to the ranks of elementary school mentality.

I tried not to listen to Steph's side of the telephone conversation once she called her mom. But by the tone of her voice, I could tell she was doing her best to keep her temper in check. I was sure her mom was pulling the guilt trick, the gossip must have worried her sick. I could see a family dinner in our immediate future. I've eaten with the Plums before; I could do it again.

Steph hung up the phone and came over to me.

"Well that was fun... NOT. But if I had left it any longer, it would have been twice as bad." She stopped and hesitated before continuing. "I hope you don't mind but I promised her I'd bring you to dinner on Sunday."

"No problem, eating dinner with your grandma is always entertaining!" I smiled at her; she really did look beat. "Go watch TV, I'll clear away here. I've got some more paperwork to finish up but I'll set up out here to keep you company." She just nodded at me, walked over to the couch, and picked up the remote. I ached to comfort her, but I knew if I took her into my arms it wouldn't end with comfort. I had to know what happened before making love to her again. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I only managed to make things worse.

I watched her channel surf until she settled on a TV movie. She curled up at one end of the sofa, a glass of wine in hand. Satisfied that she was, at least, making an effort to relax, I opened my laptop and the first client file.

Sometime later, I looked up to check on her. The empty wine glass was on the coffee table and Steph was fast asleep. I smiled at how young and defenseless she looked curled up on the cushions like a small child; I went over to her and gently removed the remote from her hand and switched off the TV.

"Steph. Wake up." She blinked up at me and I smiled at her. "Time to go to bed, Babe." Scooping her up into my arms, I carried her into the bedroom and once again, I undressed her and got her into one of my shirts. I seem to be making a habit out of putting her to bed. A habit I wasn't looking to break. I pulled the blankets over her shoulder and leaned down to kiss her. "Sweet dreams."

I watched her for a few moments before regretfully leaving the room. I had plenty of work to keep me occupied. This had an added bonus of making sure she was asleep before I went to bed. If she were, then I would be less tempted by her proximity.

It was midnight before I slipped into bed and pulled her soft body into my embrace. Spooning against her back, her scent and warmth relaxed me and I allowed myself to drift off to sleep.

The following morning I awoke with the dawn but didn't get out of bed immediately. I lay there savoring the feeling of waking up next to Steph. She hadn't yet decided if she was going to move in with me and I hadn't broached the subject again. I'd decided that I would ask her again after we'd sorted out this Fredericks mess.

By six, I'd showered and made coffee before taking a cup into Steph to wake her up.

"Babe." I put the coffee on the night table and leaned over to kiss her. "Doctor Mackenzie is coming at eight-thirty. You've got to get up."

"I will if you kiss me again." Of course, I willingly complied. "Mmmm.... I could get used to waking up like this."

I grinned at her, stood and pulled on her hand to get her up and moving. She bounced out of bed with a chuckle. "You're wide awake this morning."

"Yeah. I slept really well. I guess having my own private Cuban pillow to snuggle up to, helped." I swatted her butt as she walked off towards the bathroom. I love her more and more each day and I don't think I've smiled this much in years.

Steph was still eating breakfast when Bobby called to say that Mack had arrived. I told him to bring him straight up to seven. It wasn't long before a knock on the door of the apartment announced their arrival. I went to let them in while Steph cleared away her breakfast dishes.

"Mack, good to see you." I held out my hand to shake his. "It's been a long time."

"Too long, captain. Too long."

"It's Ranger now, or Carlos, if you prefer."

Tim Mackenzie was older than me but still looked fit. His face had always inspired confidence in the men that he'd treated; now I suppose it was a useful tool in his profession.

I held out my hand to Steph as she came out of the kitchen and she walked into the circle of my arm as if she had always belonged there. "Steph, this is Dr. Tim Mackenzie. Mack, this is Stephanie Plum."

"It's a pleasure Ms. Plum."

"Oh no, please call me Stephanie."

Mack smiled at her and went to sit down on the couch, indicating that Steph should sit on the armchair next to him.

"Bobby filled me in on the background when he set up this session." Mack opened his briefcase and pulled out a yellow legal pad and pen. "I should warn you, Stephanie, that hypnosis doesn't work on everyone." Turning to me, he asked if he could have a couple of glasses of water. He then placed a small digital recorder on the table in front of him.

By the time I got back with the water, Steph was already in a sleep-like state, but sitting bolt upright in the armchair. I put the water down on the coffee table and sat down next Mack. I hoped that his presence between me and Steph would be enough of a buffer to stop me from reacting in such a way that would disturb the proceedings. I leaned forward and listened as Steph described pulling into the parking lot at the mall and being accosted by a strange man who asked if there was a Hallmark store in the mall.

"I'm telling him there is one and continue walking towards Macy's. Ugh, someone's holding a foul smelling cloth over my face and oh... I think, no I am falling asleep. How could I fall asleep in the middle of a parking lot? That's very strange." Her voice trailed off as if she was indeed falling asleep.

"Yes, Stephanie, it is very strange to fall asleep in a parking lot. But when you wake where are you?" Mack's voice was very calm and friendly as he spoke to her.

"On a bed."

"Can you tell me what you see or what you hear?"

"I'm fully clothed. I can't see anything; it's very dark. I can hear someone moving about. Oh wait a minute, my eyes are closed, that's why it's dark." I watched her smile as if she felt foolish for mistaking her eyes being closed for darkness.

"Open your eyes, Stephanie. What can you see?"

"Me. Lots of mes. I mean, lots of pictures of me. Shit! The wall in front of me is covered with pictures of me. Pictures of me with Joe. Pictures of me with Ranger. There's even one of Lula and me. Some of the pictures are from newspapers, others are prints. Oh Hell. There's one of me from my wedding. But Dickie's head has been covered up with someone else's."

"Is there anyone else around? You said you could hear someone moving about."

"Yes. There's a man sitting by the table on the other side of the room. My purse is hanging on the back of his chair. I'm trying to sit up but my body doesn't want to cooperate. Oh, he's heard me. He's coming over to the bed." We watched as she cringed back into the armchair, fear creeping into her eyes. "He's talking to me, something about us being happy together. He doesn't want to hurt me. Ouch."

I barely restrained myself as I almost leaped out of my seat to go to her.

"He's stuck me with a needle. I'm feeling woozy, I think I'll go back to sleep again." She closed her eyes and relaxed.

Despite everything being recorded, Mack was busy writing on his pad. "Stephanie, the drug is wearing off now and you are waking up. What is happening in the room? Can you see the man?"

"He's washing me. I'm naked and he's washing me. No, wait. I have my panties on. He's using a washcloth and I can smell roses. I want him to stop, but I can't seem to talk or move."

I suddenly had difficulty breathing as I saw tears escape and slip down her cheeks. "Mack. That's enough, she's getting upset."

"She'll be fine, trust me." He turned back to Steph and in a quiet voice asked the question that was uppermost in my mind. "Has he hurt you in any way? Has he abused you physically or sexually?"

"No, just the injections. He keeps giving me injections. He's brushing my hair right now. He's being quite gentle, can't be easy, my hair has to be a mess. He keeps talking to me as if we are a couple. He's talking about how proud he'll be to go out with me, to show me off to the world." She gave a little sob. "He's telling me that he knows how much I love him. That he understands why we have to keep our love a secret. How could I possibly love him? I don't even know him. I love Ranger and I know he must be looking for me. Where are you Ranger?"

Mack quickly put his hand on my arm to stop me from answering her. "Ranger will come and get you. You know that. Relax. You're safe." She visibly relaxed at his words. "Are you still on the bed?"

"Yes. He helps me to sit up sometimes and feeds me. He talks to me about our future. He sees us getting married and having kids. He says he'll always take care of me and I'd never have to mix with bounty hunters, cops and whores again. Mostly he keeps injecting me with stuff. I'm awake now but he doesn't know that I am. I'm trying to pretend that I'm still asleep until I can move my arms and legs, then I'm going to try to escape. I don't want to be here anymore.

"I can hear him moving around and if I open my eyes ever so slightly I can see him. He's been to Mickey D's I can see the bag and smell the fries. He's coming over to me with the food. If I pretend to still be asleep, maybe I can catch him by surprise and hopefully escape. He's bending over me I can smell his breath. God, he makes me sick. I hope I can move my arms and legs enough because this might be my last chance. Who knows what he intends to do with me." She stopped talking and sat silent. Just as Mack sat forward with the obvious intention of asking another question, she started up again.

"I'm out. I pushed him as he leaned over the bed and I caught him off balance, he fell and banged his head. I grabbed my bag and ran. So I'm out. I don't know where I am but I'll keep moving until I've put some distance between me and him, then I'll stop and get my bearings."

I signaled to Mack to finish. We'd heard enough.

"Stephanie. Listen very carefully. I'm going to count to three and then you're going to wake up. You are going to feel safe and happy and you are going to remember everything we've talked about. One, two, three."

Steph opened her eyes and immediately met my gaze. "He didn't touch me, Ranger. I was so worried that he had and I didn't remember. He was creepy, and made me feel sick to my stomach, but he never once did anything to me other than wash me." I saw her shiver as if suddenly chilled by the memory of him putting his hands on her.

I stood up and went over to her, I opened my arms and she stood and moved to lay her head on my chest. Holding on to her tightly, I kissed the top of her head before looking over at Mack.

"How can we be sure that she remembered everything?"

"The process isn't foolproof, but in general there's full recall. If anything untoward had happened Steph would have shown distinct signs of discomfort and distress, even though she might not have talked about it."

I nodded. "Thank you. Bobby will settle up with you."

"No charge, Ranger. It's gratis. Partial repayment for all the times you saved my butt while we served together."

"Don't be a stranger." I reached out and shook his hand. "Bobby, stop on five on your way down, I know Tank wants to say hello."

I didn't wait for them to leave before sitting down in the armchair and pulling Steph down onto my lap.

"I didn't cluck like a chicken did I?"

I laughed. The relief I felt at knowing what had gone down during her absence escaped with that bark of laughter. "No, you didn't. However, you did say you loved me. Before witnesses, I might add."

"I know." Her voice was muffled as she buried her face against my chest and snuggled closer. She lay quietly for a minute or two before sitting up straight and looking me square in the face. "I need to see that room for myself. I mean I need to go back there, now that my mind isn't clouded with drugs. I need to see it. Then, maybe, I can put this whole incident behind me and move forward."

I wanted to ask to where she wanted to move forward, but I chickened out. "Come on, we can go now."

She slid off my lap and I held her hand tightly as we left the apartment. She didn't speak again until we reached Newark. I kept glancing at her trying to gauge her mood, but for once, her face was completely blank. I was starting to get worried; it was very unlike her to be so quiet for such a long time.

I tried to concentrate on the road, but my mind kept wandering. Stephanie is such a strong woman, but had the past few days been too much for even her to bear?

"I think he just picked me at random." Now I knew why she'd been so quiet. She'd obviously been thinking over what the hypnosis had made her remember.

I glanced at her. "What? Who? Fredericks?" She nodded. "Just a wild chance? That's always possible."

"You don't sound convinced."

"For want of a better explanation, I'll accept that one." I reached over and squeezed her hand. "We're here."

She sat in her seat and leaned forward to look at the dilapidated single story home. "It's not very big. I guess the drugs distorted my memory of it." She seemed reluctant to leave the safety of the vehicle.

I made up my mind to force the issue. Either go inside or go back to Trenton. I got out of the car and walked around to her side, opened the door and offered her my hand. She hesitated before putting her hand in mine allowing me to lead her up to the house. I kept hold of her hand for the short walk, constantly rubbing my thumb across her knuckles, hoping to give her courage to face her monsters.

"You don't have to do this, you know."

"I know." She took a deep breath and let it out on a sigh. "I've always scoffed at people saying that they need 'closure' on a period of their lives. Now I understand what they meant. It really is like putting something in a box, closing and sealing the lid."

The CSI team had been and gone but the police tape was still in place. I ducked under the tape and picked the lock, the door swung open and we entered. The front door opened directly into the living room, but it looked as if it had been many years since anyone had actually lived there.

The paint was peeling and the wallpaper, such as it was, was hanging off in strips. There was water damage on the ceiling, which told of a leaky roof. A couch stood against one wall. The upholstery looked as if it had fought a war with a pack of Rottweilers and lost. A TV stood on a lone wooden crate in front of the couch. We walked across the cracked linoleum that covered the floor, to a door in the far wall, which led into a kitchen.

This room showed more signs of habitation. A stove and refrigerator stood to one side, old but seemed to be serviceable. A small table and two chairs took pride of place in the middle of the floor. To the right was another doorway and we passed through that to a small hallway.

This time there were two doors. I looked at Steph to make sure she wanted to continue. She met my gaze and nodded decisively. She opened the door on the right to find that it was the bathroom. It was clean but spartan with only one door remaining, I watched her take a deep breath before opening it and stepping over the threshold into what had been her jail for the duration of her captivity.

The major piece of furniture in the room was a large double bed; the mattress was bare and stained. A table and chair stood at the foot of the bed and apart from a night table there was no other furniture. She stopped by the bed and stared at it for a moment or two before turning around to look at the wall that had pieces of sticky tape hanging from it. The police had stripped the room pretty thoroughly.

"Why haven't the police been to question me?" She fingered some of the bits of tape. "This wall was covered with pictures of me – surely they need to talk to me?"

"They do. I pulled in a favor and they're giving you a few days grace." I grimaced when I thought of what I'd agreed to do. "I had to promise full disclosure of all our findings. You might need to have another session with one of their shrinks, unless I can get them to accept Mack's affidavit.

"I've met some of the police shrinks. Any one of those guys might make me cluck like a chicken!" She gave a little chuckle and then her expression sobered as she became deep in thought or perhaps memories. "Lester told me Fredericks hung himself."

"Yes."

"Poor man. I think he was just terribly lonely and desperate for love."

I moved to stand behind her and pulled her back against my chest, my arms enfolding her slender form. "Only you would feel sorry for someone who'd kidnapped you and kept you drugged for a day and a half."

"I'm grateful to him."

"Grateful?" I had to admit she'd surprised me with that statement.

"Yes. He made me realize how much I love you." With that simple statement, she'd made my heart soar. I turned her around within my arms and gently kissed her lips.

"Stephanie, there's nothing I could say right now that wouldn't sound clichéd, so I'll keep it simple. I love you too, Stephanie Plum." We held each other for a few minutes, neither of us wanting to spoil the moment with talk. Slowly I disengaged myself from her arms and holding her hand, I led her out of the building back to my vehicle.

I hardly noticed the passage of time on the drive back to Trenton. We didn't talk much. The one thing I did notice was that one of us was always touching the other. Either my hand on her knee or her hand on the back of my neck. It was as if we needed the physical contact to 'ground' us.

I didn't know exactly what Steph was thinking or feeling, but if it was anything close to what I was, then it was awe inspiring. I had come to realize that not only did I want her in my bed, but that I also loved her, really loved her. A love that was going to be life-long. First, I had to get her to move in with me. Once she was settled and comfortable, I knew I was going to ask her to marry me. When that would be I had no idea, but I was certain it would happen. Regardless of whether or not she agreed to marry me, my commitment to her was absolute.

When we arrived back at RangeMan and stepped into the elevator, I pushed the button for seven. I knew I should stop and check in with my men, but I'd decided that for once in my life, work could wait. I needed to be with Steph. Alone and uninterrupted.

The minute we were in the apartment, I threw my keys into the little silver basket on the hall table and turned to pull Steph to me. Dipping my head, I captured her lips in a kiss that I tried to fill with all the love that I was feeling.

She pulled away first and cupped my cheek with her hand. I couldn't help but lean into it. "I'll be right back."

I watched her walk into the bedroom before I went to see if Ella had left us anything to eat. I opened the refrigerator and noticed there were covered plates with a note telling us to zap them in the microwave. I placed the food on the counter and removed a couple of beers as well. Wondering what was keeping Steph I opened the beers and after taking a swig of mine I picked up both bottles and went in search of her.

The door to the bathroom was open and the light was off, the only other place she could be was the walk-in closet. Sure enough, that's where I found her. She was standing in the middle of the small room just looking at the shelving and hanging space.

"What's up, Babe?"

"Nothing. Just looking at your closet."

"It's the same as it was this morning when you got dressed."

"Oh I know and that's the problem. You see, I can't figure out where I'm going to put all my stuff."

I'm not normally slow to understand when people are being cryptic; and this time was no exception. I quickly found a flat surface to place the bottles of beer and then grabbed Steph and swung her into my arms. I think I must have squeezed a little too hard because she squealed. "Right after dinner we're going to your apartment and we're going to start packing up all your stuff. But before dinner there's something I want to do."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I want to get you naked and make love to you until you scream my name loud enough for the whole building to hear." Oh dear God, I'd made her blush. I am really going to enjoy spending my life making her blush.

"Ranger, if you do that we're never going to make it to my apartment tonight." Her laughter was light and carefree. "Do you mind if we pack up my stuff tomorrow, because right now I don't want to go any further than that bed out there."

I didn't bother to use words to answer her. I just picked her up and carried her out to the bedroom where I lost no time in making good on my intentions.

**End**


End file.
